Unforgettable Friend
by M4dG4rl
Summary: When Tigress was a cub, she once made a friend with someone she knows best. But when something bad is going happen to her friend, Tigress is forced to experience something that will make her can't watch a friend be killed. Set 20 years before KFP.
1. Mao Tsing

**This story is set 20 years before KFP. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

She was waiting. And waiting….and waiting. Her eyes were closed. She kneeled in the middle of Palace Arena. She waited for an attack. She waited for a fight. She waited for her training. She waited for—

"Kyah…"

_Here he comes_

The tiger cub opened her eyes and stood up quickly as she turned her body to the attacker. A panther cub leaped toward her as if he was attempting to attack the tiger cub. But speedily, the tiger cub leaped at the panther cub and sent a kick to his face.

"Aww…"

The panther cub was thrown backward by the kick. He laid on the floor wincing in pain.

"Tigress. That hurt." Said the panther cub. He touched his cheek and felt pain.

The tiger cub gave a sweet smile. "That's because you are too weak, Mao."

"Oh yeah?" the panther cub stood as he put his hands on his hips. "Then take this."

Mao lunged at Tigress and tackled her. The two cubs crashed to the ground, tussling and rolling around. They stopped when Tigress pinned the panther cub against the floor, his back pressing the ground.

"Ha. I pinned you."

"Hey. Lemme up."

Tigress released her grip on Mao. When Mao got to his feet, he lunged once more at Tigress, but again, Tigress successfully trapped him again.

"Pinned you again."

The two cubs laughed.

Mao was an orphan cub that once lived in the village before his parents dead. He wasn't there when his parents were killed. Master Oogway invited him to stay at the Palace a week after Shifu adopted Tigress. Mao didn't know how his parents died. The killer was never caught. The only thing that he knew was that someone had robbed his old-house and murdered his parents. Since he came to the Palace, he befriended Tigress and they become close. They did everything together.

Including training.

"Having fun, students?" Someone spoke.

The two cubs noticed who was coming. A red panda came over to them.

"Master Shifu."

The two cubs stood and place their fist on their paw as they bowed to their master.

"How's your training coming along?" asked Master Shifu.

"Oh. Very good, Master." Said Mao. "Tigress beat me again. She is really hardcore."

Tigress giggled.

"Good work Tigress. But you, Mao," Master Shifu turned to Mao. "As a future Kung Fu Master, you must work harder. Don't let Tigress beat you again."

"Yes Master. I will beat her." Said Mao as he glanced at Tigress.

Tigress stared at Mao. "Oh yeah? You think you can beat me?"

"Why not. Of course I can?"

"Nu-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yuh-uh."

"Nu-uh."

"Students!" Shifu got their attention. "I think your training is over for today. Take a rest."

"Alright Master." They said in unison.

"Good. Do what you wish. I will go back to meditate."

Master Shifu left his students. After Master Shifu was gone, Mao turned to Tigress.

"So Tigress. What we gonna do now?" asked Mao.

Tigress thinking. "Mmm… maybe we can find something in the village."

"Good idea. I will get there first." Mao then ran leaving Tigress.

"Hey," Tigress ran after him. "I don't think so."

The cubs ran down the stairs.

"I'll be there before you." Said Mao as he kept running.

"We shall see, Mao." Said Tigress laughter.

They ran very fast.

"You surrender?" Tigress said in a flirty tone. They had almost arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"No," said Mao as he gasping for breath, still running. "I will beat you this time."

But no matter how fast Mao ran, Tigress still overcame him.

"Yay. I win." Tigress yelled triumphantly when she arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

Mao walked down the rest of the stairs on unsteady feet.

"Wow. Tigress *pant* you *pant* are really AWESOME!"

Tigress giggling. "I told you, you can't beat me."

Mao came near to Tigress. "So. Where are we going?"

Tigress shrugged. "You tell me. You once lived in this village before."

"You right," Mao thinking. "How about if we go to Mr. Ping's noodle shop?"

"To where?"

"Mr. Ping's noodle shop. He was my neighbor and he makes the best noodle in the valley. Beside, he had a son that is the same age as us. We can play with him."

"Sound nice." Said Tigress. "Let's go. You lead me."

Mao led Tigress to go to Mr. Ping's shop. On their way to there, some villagers that they met bowed in respect to them.

"There," Mao pointed somewhere place. "Mr. Ping's noodle shop."

Tigress saw what Mao was pointing at. A noodle shop. They were about twenty meters from the shop. The shop looked crowded.

"C'mon."

The two cubs were walking to the shop. But, before they could reach the shop—

"Help… thief!" A bunny screamed.

Suddenly, the customers at the shop panicked and the shop was in chaos. A bunny was being robbed by a wolf. The wolf injured the bunny and took the bunny's bag. The thief escaped and ran away before the customers or villagers could catch him.

Tigress and Mao froze in place. They were hiding behind the wall near the bamboo forest.

"Tigress," Mao whispered. "We have to stop him."

Tigress looked surprised. "What? How? We're just kids. We can't do anything."

"Yes we can," said Mao. "We know Kung Fu. Even more so, we are future Master. It's our duty to help the innocent."

Tigress noticed that the thief ran toward them.

"He's running toward us," Tigress looked scared.

"Good."

Without warning, Mao ran forward and tried to stop the wolf.

"Stop you, Thief."

The wolf suddenly stopped. He was shocked to see Mao.

"You…"

"Thief. You have already lost. We are Master Shifu's students of The Jade Palace." Mao spoke full of confidence.

The wolf kept stared at Mao. "You… "

"Yeah. It's me. Mao Tsing."

"Tsing? So it's true what they said. You live at the Jade Palace now. What do you want, _little Warrior_?"

Mao surprised. "What do you mean? You know me?"

"I know your parents. You weren't there when your parents killed."

"Wait. You mean you were there? Then you must know who killed my parents"

The wolf smirked evil. "Yes. I was. I was there and I know who killed your parents."

"Really? Who? What do you know about the murderer? And what did you do when my parents were killed?" Mao asked curiously.

"You don't know? Pity."

"Tell me or I'll kick your butt." Yelled Mao.

Mao leaped at the wolf. But the wolf immediately kicked him, and Mao was thrown backward crashing onto the ground.

"Agh…"

"Mao!" cried Tigress. She came over to Mao and helped him to stand.

The wolf stared to the Tigress and Mao. " Oh, I just wasted my time with two hopeless cubs."

He then ran. Leaving the two cubs.

"Hey," shouted Mao. "Wait…"

The wolf still running and disappeared in the bamboo forest.

"Wait….." Mao tried to chase the wolf.

"Mao!" Tigress held his arm. "Don't."

"No," Mao attempt to release himself from Tigress's grip. "I have to get him."

"No. We can't. We're just kids, Mao."

"But he was there. He knows who killed my parents."

"I know," said Tigress. "But we better tell Master Shifu about this. Perhaps he can help."

Tigress held Mao's arm and lead him to back. Mao kept staring to the bamboo forest as he walked.

'_Just wait, you wolf'_. Mao spoke in his mind. _'I will get_ _you'_.

**Please… don't forget to leave a review**


	2. A Hug of A Friend

**And this is the second chapter. Hope you like it. **

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

_Hall of Warriors,_

"No."

"Oh, please Master Shifu. Let me get him." Mao begged Master Shifu.

"I said No! Don't you think it's too dangerous for you?"

"But he—"

"Mao!" Shifu snapped. Mao was silent.

"I am your Master. You should obey me. I know it means a lot to you to know your parents murderer. But it would be suicide if you tried to get him."

Master Oogway came closer to Mao and held Mao's shoulder. "Your Master is right, little one. Obey him."

"But Master Oogway, I will never live in peace if I can't find my parents murderer."

"You don't need to find out to live in peace," said Master Oogway softly. "You only need to leave it behind."

"And let the murderer go free?"

"No," said Master Oogway. "Forgive the murderer. We will never live in peace if we keep revenge in our hearts. Let him go and let God to avenge him for you."

Master Oogway held up his hand.

"I'm sorry Mao," said Master Shifu. "This is my final decision."

XXX

_In The Night,_

_ Students Barracks, Mao's room,_

Mao couldn't sleep well. He still remembered what the wolf had told him. He really wanted to get that wolf and make him explain about his parents' murderer.

_'I have to know'_, Mao spoke in his mind. _'Tonight, I have to get him'_.

Mao opened his door slowly. His room was opposite to Tigress's. He slinked passed Tigress's room. He almost reached the door. But, before he could…

"Mao?" a little girl's voice called. Mao froze. He looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Tigress. You're up."

Tigress came over to Mao.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I… I need to go to the bamboo forest."

"What? Don't tell me that you want to see that wolf."

"Yes," said Mao. "I want to see him and I have to."

"Are you planning suicide? You could be killed."

"But I have to try," said Mao. "I will do anything to know who killed my parents."

"No. No you can't. No Mao. You have to stay."

Mao turned from Tigress. "I'm sorry Tigress." He began to walk away.

"STOP!" Tigress yelled. Mao stopped.

"Please don't go. If you do, so will I."

"No," said Mao. "I don't want to risk your life. You have to stay."

"If I don't go, then you don't either."

Mao shook his head. "I can't stay, Tigress. This is my only chance to know my parents' murderer."

Tigress stamped her feet on the floor. "Why is it so important to you? I can't understand it!"

Mao was silent. He stared to Tigress for few moments. He walked slowly, closer to her.

And pulled her in his hug.

Mao hugged Tigress tightly.

"I'm sorry Tigress." Mao whispered to her ear. "But a hardcore like you will never understand."

Mao released his hug. They looked into each other's eyes for few moments before Mao finally left her.

**Well, what do you think ? Whatever in your mind, left it on review.**


	3. The Truth : The Wolf's Story

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

Mao ran down to the village in the middle of the night. After he arrived at the village, he continued his journey to the bamboo forest. Without fear, he walked into the forest. The light of the moon helped him to see in the darkness of forest.

Mao looked around him. He saw nothing but bamboos.

"Wolf…" Mao shouted.

Mao searched everywhere around the forest. When he almost gave up, he heard a voice behind him.

"Mao Tsing."

Mao turned around. The Wolf stood right in front of him.

"Wolf!"

"Well…well…well… I didn't think you'd come to look for me."

"I'm looking for you because you know something about my parents' death."

"So what do you want, little boy? You think you can make me talk about it? You're alone here."

"Yes. I'm alone. But I know Kung Fu." Mao set his Kung Fu stance. "And my Kung Fu will make you talk."

"Oh really?" the wolf mocked him. "What Kung Fu that you can do? A little boy like you will never defeat an adult wolf like me."

Mao growled. "Enough talk. Let's fight."

Mao rushed to the wolf, but because of his small size, he couldn't fight the wolf well.

"Aw. C'mon, Kid. Is that the best Kung Fu that you can do?"

Because he felt useless, Mao decided to use his claws. He jumped up to the wolf and scratched the wolf's face.

"Agh…" the Wolf screamed in pain. He covered his face.

Quickly, Mao pulled a bamboo shoot and broke it into two. Each bamboo piece had a sharp end. It was very sharp, as sharp as a lance. Mao pointed at the wolf with his bamboo, that now he used as a weapon.

"I can do more if you decide not to talk."

The wolf glared at Mao.

"You… really want to know about your parents' death, don't you?"

"That's what I came for."

The wolf stared. "Ck…ck…ck… that's a real pity. Well Kid. You are now looking at the murderer."

Mao dropped his bamboo. "What do you mean?"

The wolf grinned evilly. "I killed your parents."

Mao was startled to hear that. "What?"

"Ha…ha…ha…" the wolf laughed. "Now what will you do, Kid? Try to kill me?"

Mao lost his feet. "No…No… you. You're really evil. You're cruel."

"It was your parents that were cruel. I killed them for revenge."

"What? What do you mean? What happened between you and my parents?"

"Oh you want to know?" the wolf said gently. "Your parents refused to help me. They let my family die."

"No!" Mao yelled. "My parents never let anyone die. I know my parents best. They always helped everyone."

"Oh… that means that you do not really know your parents best. Ten years ago, before you were born, your parents refused to help me. They could help but they didn't."

"Wha…what happened that time?"

The wolf stared at the sky, as if he were trying to remember something. "My wife and both my children were sick. I didn't have any money to take them to the healer. I didn't know what to do. But I loved my family more than anything else. Your parents and I were friends. I visited them and asked for their help by lending me some money. I thought they would help, but I was wrong.

The wolf stared to Mao. "Your parents refused to lend me their money. I couldn't let my wife and children suffer in pain. That made me decide to rob Mr. Ping's shop. That night, I almost managed to escape. I could've run away after I got Mr. Ping's money. But your parents. They saw me. They knew that I robbed Mr. Ping. You know what your parents did then?"

Mao shook his head slowly.

"They captured me. They took me away to the prison. I begged them, 'Let _me free. My wife and_ _children need me'_. But they didn't care. They said,_ 'Don't worry. We'll take care of your family'_. Hearing that, I suffered in prison for two years.

"After two years had passed, I was free. I was really happy. Really happy to know that I would reunite with my family. But for the second time, I was wrong again." The wolf's voice turned sad. "When I was home, I found nothing. I called for my wife but no answer.

The wolf sighed. "Your parents let my family suffer in sickness. They broke their promise. They let my family die. I was in so much pain and sorrow. I needed support to live, but the villagers banished me. They all said that there is no place for a robber like me to stay in the valley of peace. That's why I hid myself in this forest. Every time I remember my family, I feel a pain in my heart. That pain grew to need for revenge on your parents. That's why I killed your parents. I killed your parents for revenge. You were lucky that you weren't there. If you were, I might've killed you."

The wolf got himself up after he finished his story.

Mao was really shocked to hear what the wolf had just told him. "You… you lie."

The wolf chuckled bitterly. "There is no reason for me to lie, Kid. By the way, I'm glad you coming for me by yourself. You know, it makes it easy to kill you."

Mao gulped. He wanted to back away from the wolf. But his shock prevented him from moving.

The wolf walked slowly to Mao and leaned on him. "You know how I killed your parents?" he stanched the sharp bamboo from Mao's grip. He pointed at Mao with the bamboo. "I stabbed them with a lance. Oh yeah… I really enjoyed it. And now, I will complete revenge by killing you."

The wolf raised the bamboo and began to stab Mao.

"Prepare yourself to meet your parents in the hell. Kiyah..."

Mao winced as he closed his eyes.

"MAO….."

The yell of a little girl could be heard.

** Whatever on you mind, leave it on review. All Authors always love reviews.**


	4. A Horrible Sight

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

The wolf nor Mao surprised to hear that yelled. But the wolf's surprised gave an advantage to Mao. He grabbed the sharp bamboo from the wolf and then stabbed his toes.

The wolf screamed in pain. He backed away as he held his toes and then fall off to the ground. He couldn't stand for a moment. The bamboo pierced his toes.

Mao looked around to see someone that just yelled his name. He saw a tiger cub, was standing not far from him.

"Tigress?"

Tigress ran toward him.

"Tigress. Stop. Don't come here." Mao warned her.

But Tigress didn't listen him. She didn't stop came over to Mao.

"Mao—"

"Why are you in here?" asked Mao. "I asked you to stay."

Tigress shook her head. "I can't."

"This is too dangerous for a girl like you. What if Master Shifu knew that you're not in your room?"

"No. He doesn't know. He is still sleeping."

"And soon he will realize it. You have to go back to home."

"Not without you."

"Not now. I still have a business with—" Mao eyes suddenly widened. " Tigress look out!"

Mao pushed Tigress to aside. In the same time, a sharp bamboo was thrown and pierced to the ground in the place where Tigress just stood by. The wolf just got up. He glared to Tigress and Mao. He hobbled walked toward them.

"You both… are just _two naughty little rats_."

"Tigress. RUN!" yelled Mao.

The wolf pulled the bamboo. "Enaugh play, _Kid_." Said the wolf to Mao. "I will kill you right now."

But before the wolf could stabbing Mao, Tigress has leaped toward him and bite his wrist tightly.

"Agh…"

The wolf screamed. Tigress didn't move her bite, that caused pain become worse. It made the wolf threw Tigress from his wrist.

THUD

Tigress crashed to the ground hardly. She felt pain in whole of her body, that made her difficult to move. She just lied on the ground.

The wolf turned to Tigress with an anger face.

"You," he pointed to Tigress by his bamboo. "I change my mind. I will kill you first, _little girl_."

The wolf leaped toward Tigress, attempted to stab her by the bamboo. Tigress still couldn't move. She winced.

The bamboo stabbed someone. It just met with it's victim.

"NO!" Tigress screamed hysterically.

Tigress didn't feel a pain for a sign that she just got stabbed. In fact, she didn't get stabbed. But right in front of her eyes, she saw something horrible. Her mouth agape. She has been shielded by someone.

She saw that Mao was standing right in front of her. A bamboo stabbed him through his throat. Bloods flowed out from his neck and mouth.

There was a silence for a moment. Tigress could even hear her heartbeat.

The wolf pulled the bamboo that was stabbing Mao's neck. Mao fell off. He landed on top of Tigress and then didn't move anymore.

"Gwa..ha..ha…" the wolf laughed evilly. "My revenge has been completed."

Tigress shocked to see that gruesome scene. She sat up slowly as she hugged Mao by her arms. Tears began to come out from her eyes.

"Mao?" whispered Tigress. But Mao didn't respond. His face was bathed by the bloods.

"Wake up, Mao." Tigress whispered again in Mao's ears. Of course, Mao still couldn't respond.

Tigress shaked Mao's body.

"Mao." Sobbed Tigress. "Please. Wake up."

Mao just silent, didn't move. His eyes was closed. She knew that Mao has gone, but it was really hard to believe. Tigress began to cry and hugged Mao tightly in the middle of darkness of the forest.

The wolf stared to Tigress. "Oh no." said the wolf. "I can't let you life, _girl_. You have seen enough. I can't let you tell the villagers about this."

Tigress didn't move. She still hugged Mao as she sobbed. She felt too weak to move or to run. The wolf came to her with stagger steps.

"Don't worry, _girl_," said the wolf. "You will meet with your friend again."

The wolf was about to stab Tigress when suddenly someone kicked him that made him thrown and hit the ground hardly.

Master Shifu, with an anger face, was standing in front of the wolf.

"Master Shifu." Whispered the wolf.

Master Shifu glared to the wolf and shouted him.  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS IN PRISON."

The wolf laughed. "Ha…ha..ha… NO. I don't want to suffer in prison again."

"BUT YOU WILL."

Quickly, Master Shifu lunged the wolf. Without mercy and furious because the death of his student, Master Shifu snatched the bamboo from the wolf and then ripped the wolf back's skin, that caused the bloods. Not only that. Master Shifu broke the wolf's leg and then finished his attack by using nerve attack.

The wolf was in agony. He fell off to the ground and couldn't move. Master Shifu came closer to the wolf that was lying and then pressed his face against the ground by leg.

"I could've killed you wolf, but I didn't." snapped Shifu. "You will get penalty for you had done to my students. I will ensure you rot in jail."

The wolf didn't respond. He lied hopeless by Shifu's attack.

Master Shifu let go his leg from the wolf's face. Then, he turned to Tigress, that still crying as she hugged Mao. Master Shifu walked toward her.

"Tigress—"

Tigress immediately released her hug to Mao and rushed to Shifu. Hugged him.

Master Shifu hugged back and flattered her head. "Hus…There… there… It's okay, Tigress. It's over."

"It's my fault," Tigress sobbed. "It's all my fault."

"No," said Master Shifu softly. "It's not your fault."

"He died… because… he was trying… to save me."

"It's not your fault." Master Shifu released his hug. He held Tigress shoulders and stared at her eyes. "Listen to me. It's not your fault but the wolf's. It's him that killed Mao, not you. Now, stop your crying."

Tigress was trying to stop her crying but she couldn't.

"It's so hurt, Master, "Tigress sobbed. "To see him die in front of my eyes." The tears began to come out again from her eyes. "I should have told you that Mao ran after the wolf, but I didn't."

Master Shifu back to hugged Tigress again. Attempted to calm her down.

"I'm sorry," said Shifu. "If only I came on time, I would have save him from death."

Tigress sniffed.

"As the future Master, you must be strong," said Master Shifu. "Now stop your crying."

Tigress tried again to stop her crying, although the tears still didn't stop to came out.

"I… I will try, Master."

"Good girl," said Master Shifu.

**I need to know what on your mind about this chapter. Review please.**


	5. Comforted

**This is the last chapter. Hope you'll like it.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

_The next day,_

The sun was shining brightly on The Valley of Peace in the morning. Usually, the villagers would begin their activities by working in farm. But this time, no one work. All villagers went to the weeping river, where they would be attending the cremation ceremony of Mao Tsing.

The court decided that the wolf would not be jailed, but would be sentenced to hang . Although Tigress felt satisfied to hear that news, but she felt sad by the death of her best friend.

Tigress and all the villagers watched the cremation ceremony solemnly. When finally the ashes of Mao's body were swept away on the river, the villagers began dispersing themselves to go home.

Tigress was still standing in there. She was watching the river that was sweeping away the ashes.

_'I'm sorry, Mao_'. Tigress spoke to her mind. _'If only I could prevent you to go that night, you would still life.'_

Someone touched her back. It was a panda cub.

"He was my best friend." Said the panda. "We used to play and spend our time together when he was my neighbour."

Tigress snorted.

"Are you sad?" asked the Panda cub.

Tigress didn't answer.

"You don't need to be sad," said the panda. "I was sad, but my dad told me that I didn't need to be sad. You know, he told me that Mao was now living in peace with his parents in heaven.

"I'm sure Mao doesn't want you to be sad." Continued the panda cub. "He wants you to be happy.

The panda cub stretched out one's hand. "My name is Po Ping. What's yours?"

Tigress was about to answer the question when suddenly she heard Master Shifu called her.

"Tigress…."

Tigress saw Master Shifu was walking toward to her.

"Master Shifu."

"I've been looking for you. It's time to go home."

"I'm sorry, Master." Said Tigress apologetically.

Master Shifu sighed. "Come on. Let's go home."

Master Shifu began to walk. Tigress didn't move from her place.

"Thanks." Whispered Tigress to the panda cub.

The panda smiled. "You're welcome."

"Tigress!" Master Shifu called again.

"I have to go," said Tigress to the panda. "Good bye.

Tigress turned to her Master. "Master Shifu. Wait for me."

She quickly ran after Master Shifu. Her Master stopped to let Tigress reaching him.

"Good bye." Tigress heard the panda's voice.

Tigress turned back over her shoulder to see the panda cub. But the panda didn't there anymore. He just had gone.

_'I wish we could meet again, Panda'_. Whispered Tigress to herself as she kept walking. '_I hope we can be friend. If we can be friend, I promise I will never let you be killed just like Mao was'._

-The End-

**Review please.**


End file.
